Those who are ready to rouse Leviathan
by Wolfgrowl
Summary: The Leviathan is determined to get in control, and some bratty angel's not going to stop him. The Leviathan's POV as he takes control of Castiel.


Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Warnings: Castiel bashing, the Leviathan hates him so…

I lurk beneath the surface of the angel, waiting. I learned how to wait when I roamed the Earth. I swim through his thoughts, pushing at him.

"Let us out!" I roared in his mind, he jerked but didn't reply. I snarled, retreating a little. Let's see what he does.

This angel really thought he could swallow us? I am the king of the ocean, I devour everything, I don't get eaten. Once I'm back, this foolish bratty angel will pay.

Our creator thought his children were so special. Better than me. I'll show him. Lucifer will have nothing on me!

Hang on, he's weakened, now! I shove against him, pushing all my strength into it. His mind buckles like a ship.

I laugh, now in control. A smirk at the camera, then it breaks. I whirl to face the humans. Wonder if might get a little snack after I killed them. No, in this body, impossible. I'll eat later.

I snap the neck of the last person, and stumble, leaning against the wall. What? I am not weak. So what is going on? The angel isn't behind this, so what is? I feel something powerful shove me back. One of the souls? Even an archangel shouldn't be able to do this.* I crash to the ground, wondering why I'm not at full strength.

I may not be at full strength, but I get some satisfaction. The angel thinks he killed those people. The guilt, the remorse, the fear of himself, it's all priceless.

I struggle when I figure out what he's doing. I will not go back in that hole! But the angel's stronger than I thought. He's willing to die, to put me back.

I pay no attention to his apology. I'm planning, thinking, there must be a way.

I realize some of the souls are helping him, he hasn't noticed yet, but there are souls fighting me. That's what forced me back! Once he shoves them back in, I'll be able to control him.

He apologizes again, and I feel the emotion deep in him. Hardly an ordinary angel. The hunter even looks forgiving, just a little.

I feel like I'm being pulled into a whirlpool when the gate opens, but I cling on, I'm stronger than the ocean.

Finally the gate snaps shut, and the angel hits the ground. I lay inside him, exhausted. I allow my strength to rebuild, as the angel heals himself. The fool. He just healed me.

He's trying to redeem himself to his precious human. Isn't sweet? I start pushing, shoving at him, feeling him crumble.

This angel figured it out though, tells the humans to run. That's right you can't hold me. I'm on the Earth again.

That one's a moron just like this "Castiel". He stays, loyal to the last and all that.

The other hasn't made to the door when I straighten up. "Too late."

"Cas?" The human asks, and I grab him. Rooting through the angel's memories I find his name, Dean.

Oddly enough that angel's still here, still fighting me. These humans me something to him, especially this Dean. It'll be a pleasure what I'm about to do next. This angel will suffer for holding me back.

"Cas is hmm… He's gone. He's … Dead. We run the show now." I smirk, lying.

I was so strong the angel thought there was more than one of me. Doesn't he know his Father killed my mate? I'm the only one left! Humans don't need to know that though. Just like they don't need to know I'm keeping the angel alive. I'm going to torture him for trying to cage me.

I throw Dean to the wall, watch him crash onto a table to the ground. I feel Castiel struggle against me, he doesn't want to hurt his friends.

_I thought they were your pets. _I tell him and I swear he almost cries. I throw the other one aside as well.

Where's the third one? I briefly wonder, but I can kill him next.

I crick my neck, feeling the outline of my scales form. **

"This is going to be so much fun." I say, even as Castiel begs and fights, trying to stop me. He can't. He can only watch. I'm about to kill the people he loves most.

A.N.:

* That's either an implication for a future chapter, or just the Leviathan thinking.

** I didn't know what that was, so the outline of his scales made the most sense.

Now, I have question.

Should I:

Leave this as a one-shot

Continue, with some of the souls still in Cas, fighting the Leviathan

should one of those souls be an angel. (*cough* Gabriel *cough*)

Or just continue it, with Cas vs. Leviathan.


End file.
